The Performing Arts Boarding School of Paris
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Here we meet five different teens. Ulrich's there for violin. Yumi and Aelita dance. Odd for art. And Jeremy for tech design. Here I tell the story of our star crossed lovers. Of course it's like any other school with the drama. R
1. Chapter 1

**The Performing Arts Boarding School of Paris**

**Prologue:**

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I yawned bored as I quickly glanced through today's mail. Bill, bill, bill... Hold up! There was a bright green envelope from the Performing Arts Boarding School of Paris

**Dear, Ulrich Stern**

**The Performing Arts Boarding School of Paris cordially invites you to study with us for the 2011-2012 school year. The orchestra music department would love to have you."**

I stood shocked before jumping up to find my mom.

"MOM, MOM!"

"Ulrich Stern why are you running around the house yelling?"

Shoving the paper into her face, I danced around from foot to foot nervously. She quickly read through the paper smiling broadly.

"Ulrich this is fantastic!"

"Thanks Mom." I replied hugging her.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Can I?" I asked.

"Of course you can Ulrich, if that's what you want. We'd never stand in the way of you fulfilling your dream. We'll discuss this with your dad when he comes home."

* * *

Yumi's P.O.V.

I smiled as my adopted sister Aelita talked animatedly about something or another.

"Yumi!" I jumped when I heard yelling.

"What?" I answered giving Aelita my full attention.

"Look at these." She said in between squeals.

Carefully I took the letters from Aelita to read.

"No way." I said not even looking up.

"Oh so way."

Screaming in joy I started happy dancing with Aelita. The Performing Arts Boarding School of Paris wants me and Aelita to come and dance for them. Me and Aelita! This has got to be the most amazing day ever.

Odd's P.O.V.

* * *

I pushed my youngest sister on the swing. I couldn't wait to leave this place. Don't get me wrong I love my family and all, but it's a little hard when I'm always being over shadowed by one of my many sisters. Or something they have is always more important than me. With my family I'm not eccentric but just like them.

I looked up when I saw my oldest sister running across the playground with a letter in her hand.

"Odd! Odd!"

"What is it Maddie?"

"You've won a scholarship to the Performing Arts Boarding of Paris for art!"

I started laughing as I picked up Millie from the swing and swung her through the air.

"That's great." I laughed some more. How long ago was is that I was looking for my break through from this place? Five minutes ago. It's such a blessing.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I sighed as my mom nagged me again about being on the computer for so many hours at one time. Since when was 18 hours a long time?

"Jeremy, Son."

I looked up at my savior from the mom.

"Guess where you're going?" He asked.

Me and my mom looked at my dad funny.

"You're going to the Performing Arts Boarding School of Paris, for technical design,"

I stared wide eyed at my father.

"I don't want to go there though Dad." I shook my head turning back to face the computer.

"Honey it'll be good for you. You'll have some social interaction with peers on your level."

"I still don't want to go."

"Well you're going and that's final. There's more to life than you playing on the computer. Use your talent to take you places Jeremy." My dad commanded.

"Besides Jer I think your friend Odd DellaRobbia is going there too." My mom tried to make me feel better.

Little did she know me and Odd weren't friends. He's just a weird boy that goes to the same school as me. This school is going to be something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi's P.O.V.

I smiled gleefully as Aelita and I stepped off the bus to look at our new school. Excuse me home, since this is a boarding school.

"We're finally here Aelita."

"I know Yumi. We're living our dream."

it was true too. Ever since Aelita and I could walk we were dancing.

As we were walking into the building I felt someone bump me and almost knock me down. Just as I was about to turn around and yell at the idiot I was met with the most beautiful brown eyes ever. (Guess who that was. Wink-Wink.)

"Oh sorry." The brunette apologized., "I wasn't watching where I was going." He continued, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's alright." I said giving him a small smile.

"Are you new too?" He asked.

"Yeah. Me and my sister." I looked around until I noticed Aelita talking to two blondes.

"I'm Ulrich. Ulrich Stern."

"Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama."

We just stood there comfortably in the quiet silence and until we heard an ear piercing bell.

"I guess that's our cue to go in. Well I better go find Aelita. I'll see you around?'

"Yeah. Definitely." He smiled one more time before we left.

Aelita's P.O.V.

I flinched when I saw the boy almost fall on Yumi. I just knew there was going to Hell to pay. Don't get me wrong Yumi is nice and everything but if there's anything I know about her it's that she has a temper. Surprising enough she talked to him and even smiled.

I turned to find two blondes staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that your real hair color?" The blonde with the purple spot asked me.

I rolled my eyes. I hated when people asked me. My pink is my pink hair and no one else's business.

"Yeah."

"That is so cool-"

"Odd! That is so rude. You don't go talking to strangers and not even introduce yourself." The all blonde scolded cutting off the boy he called Odd.

"Is Odd your real name?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yep. My parents are both artists. That explains the name and why they let me add purple to my hair." Odd stated proudly.

"Cool. And you are?" I asked turning towards the second boy.

"Umm Jeremy."

"Nice to meet both of you." I said before turning to look at my sister.

"You know her?" Odd asked.

"Yea. She's my sister."

The boys nodded.

"I think she likes him." I mused aloud.

"And by the looks of it, he likes her too." Jeremy answered.

"Well I better get going." I announced when I noticed Yumi motioning for me.

"Nice to meet you." Jeremy said.

"You too. I'll see you guys later." I waved before walking towards Yumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi's P.O.V.

Aelita immediately grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me when she came over.

"What's his name?" Of course that would be the first question she asks me.

"What boy?" I smirked.

"The brunette you were flirting with?"

"I was not flirting with him."

"Oh so you do know what boy I'm talking about?"

"Yes Aelita I know what boy you were talking about but I wasn't flirting with him."

"Sure you weren't." I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"His name is Ulrich." I said quietly.

"Ulrich." She mimicked.

I nodded before pulling her with me into the auditorium.

We found two empty seats in the front of the row next to some bluish black haired boy.

"Hi I'm William." He smiled.

"I'm Aelita and this my sister Yumi."

I just nodded, trying not to make it obvious that I was looking around for Ulrich.

Aelita nudged me and gave a knowing smile. I just blushed and looked down.

"So what are you two here for?"

"Dance. This is our first year." I answered.

"Oh I'm here for acting and it's my second year."

We just nodded once more before turning to face the front and listen to the instructor.

30 Minutes later.

When the instructor, Dean Delmas, finished he gave us our instruction packets and dorm numbers.

"Yes. I'm so glad we share a dorm!" Aelita yelped.

"Well what did you expect Aelita? We are sisters." I smiled.

"So? I can still be excited."

Nodding my head I looked up just in time to see Ulrich was with the two blonds Aelita was talking to.

"Come on. Introduce me." She commanded.

Not that I was complaining because William was creeping me out with his stares.

I shyly walked up to the group of boys before Aelita yanked me to move faster.

"Hey." Ulrich greeted turning around.

I smiled back.

"Hey Ulrich. This is my sister Aelita." I introduced.

Aelita quickly moved forward and glanced him over.

"Nice to meet you." Ulrich replied.

"You too. Jeremy and Odd this is Yumi." She introduced.

After all the introductions were done we all stood there quietly.

"How about we go get something to eat and look at our schedules and stuff?" Ulrich suggested.

We all agreed and started walking towards the cafeteria.

I blushed when my hand accidentally touched his.

As we walked in and picked a booth I sat beside Ulrich on one side and Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd sat on the long side.

"So what are you two here for?" Jeremy asked starting the conversation while we waited for our food.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

"Dance." The two girls said in unison.

I turned to Ulrich.

"Violin."

"Art." Odd answered.

"Well what about you?" Aelita asked raising her eyebrow.

"Tech design." I shrugged.

They all just nodded.

As our food came I looked up at Yumi and Ulrich. They haven't known each other for a couple hours yet and they were already getting along so well.

I turned to stare at Aelita. She was a pink goddess in my eyes.

I then glared Odd because it looked as if he was checking her out.

"So." I cleared my throat interrupting all of their private conversations.

"What dorm house and numbers did you get?" Odd asked the group.

"Me and Aelita got Willow House , room 216"

" I got Withering House, 310." Ulrich answered.

Him and Yumi both smiled when they looked at the map and realized that they're dorm houses are right next to each other.

"I got Withering House, 310 too." Odd said, well more like yelled.

"Cool." Ulrich smirked and I had a feeling that him and Odd were going to partners in crime.

"I got Withering House too, but 320."

"Well I'm full." Odd announced.

"Well I would hope so after all that food you ate." Aelita responded before we all started laughing.

"Hey! I am a growing boy and I have to eat. I hate to get my energy from somewhere."

We continued laughing as we got up to walk to see our dorms.

I looked over my shoulder to see Yumi and Ulrich lagging behind us laughing at something in their own little world. I turned back around to walk with Aelita and Odd.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I looked at Yumi and smiled. I loved talking to her she so awesome and fun.

"I think the others left us." I commented.

"Oh well. Want to look around campus?" She invited, pushing a lock of hair behind her hair. And I could have sworn I saw a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Sure."

We walked quietly for a while looking at the different buildings and people.

"So do you like it here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think it'll be a great place. What about you?"

"Ditto." I smirked before she playfully pushed me.

"Come on we should be getting back before the others start to worry. I'll race you."

"Okay." I said before she started taking off towards the dorms.

"You cheater." I yelled after her.

"You snooze, you lose Stern."

When we got to her dorm building she beat me by like two seconds.

"Ha I win."

"You cheated that's why."

"Not uh. No one told you to stand there." She said before jogging up the stairs with me following her.

When we got to her dorm it was an awkward silence.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

"Of course. I had a great first day Ulrich."

"Me too Yumi." I said before kissing her cheek.

She smiled as we both blushed and she walked into her dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Smiling to myself I walked into my dark dorm room. That's weird I would've thought that Odd would be here.

I turned the lights on to find Odd sitting in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Well, well, well where have you been?" Odd smirked.

I blushed thinking of Yumi.

"Nowhere." I shook my head.

"Are you sure? You weren't with **ANYBODY**? Because last I saw you were with Yumi."

"Okay, okay I was with Yumi." I blushed giving in.

"I know. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Umm no."

"It is 9:30. 9:30 Ulrich Stern."

"Alright Odd?" I said confused.

"Oh I'm just kidding. I can't keep up this serious parenting thing its boring." He and I both just laughed at his antics.

"So what did you two do? Kiss?"

"NO. We just met today Odd."

"So? It's obvious you two have some chemistry going on." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not uh." I denied.

"Yes uh buddy."

"Whatever Odd." I said giving up.

Even though I thought me and Yumi had chemistry I thought I was the only one that noticed.

"Anyway I met this girl on my way here." Odd said casually as he laid on his bed.

"What's her name?"

"Sam Knight. She's a skateboard and here for art."

"Sounds like a match made in Heaven." I said as I went to go find my pajamas.

"That's exactly what I said." He agreed.

"Yeah, well I'm tired so I'm going to bed." I said.

"Good night. Have sweet dreams of Yumi. " He laughed from across the room. I took my pillow and threw it and him in the face.

"Yep good night Odd."

"Not funny Ulrich."

"That depends on what you think is funny." I laughed.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I smiled as I walked into the room to see Aelita on the phone.

"Yeah Mom she has a boyfriend already."

"Who has a boyfriend already?" I asked as she put the phone on speaker.

"You have a boyfriend apparently." Mom answered.

"Ulrich is not my boyfriend." I blushed.

"How did you know I was talking about Ulrich?" Aelita raised her eyebrow.

"Umm well..." I trailed off.

"See Mom she's head over heels for him and she just met him. Okay so technically they don't go together yet but they will very soon." Aelita continued.

"Wow girls." Mom laughed.

"In fact Mommy she just walked in from being with him."

"Only because you guys ditched us." I defended half heartily.

"Yeah that's the reason." She said rolling her eyes.

"So tell me about this boy Yumi." My mom demanded playfully.

"He's real cool mom. He's so funny and sweet. He's a violinist." I cut myself off when I realized I was babbling.

"Yeah Mom but he's just a friend though." Aelita said sarcastically.

"Shut up Aelita. What about Jeremy?"

"What about Jeremy?" Aelita asked shocked that the tables had turned.

"He was staring at you all through dinner and its not like you minded."

She blushed at my statement looking down.

"Yea Mom, she'll have a boyfriend soon too." I laughed.

"Well you girls are definitely something else."

"Of course." We said in unison.

"Well I'm glad you two like the school and already have some friends. I better go though. Your Dad is trying to cook."

"Okay Mom goodnight."

"Yea goodnight Mom." I agreed.

We laughed as we hung up the phone.

"So what were you and Ulrich doing?"

"Nothing Aelita." I groaned inwardly at the thought of the third degree I was going to receive.

"You had to be doing something. Because after we ditched you two, you didn't come right back."

"All we did was walk around and talk that's it."

"Sure it is." She said once again not believing me.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I smiled as Aelita decided to tell me a story about her hometown. The breakfast was actually good too.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I blurted out.

"Umm no. That was pretty random." She answered.

"Yea. I guess it was."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

We nodded as a silence over came us.

"So what do you think the others are up to today?" I asked trying to break the tension.

"Well Odd has a date because I saw him on the way down and Yumi and Ulrich probably will hang with each other like the lovebirds they are."

"True." I agreed.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I smiled as I knocked on Ulrich's dorm.

"Hey." He answered rubbing his eyes, still in his pajamas.

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No you're good." He said before moving out of the way so I could come in.

"What's up?" He asked as he motioned for the spot beside him on the bed.

As I sat on the bed I explained, " I was wondering if it would be okay if I could hang with you today."

"Sure. What do you want to do today?" Smiling he agreed.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

We sat in silence for a while before Ulrich came up with a 'brilliant' idea.

"Dance."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're a dancer right? I want to see you dance."

"No way Ulrich."

He smirked that oh so cute smirk. "What's wrong chicken?"

"No way. I just don't want to."

He leaned his face close enough for me to smell his mint breath.

"I mean you can't be shy. Just dance." He whispered.

I gulped at how close he was. If he wanted to flirt then I could to.

"Fine buy only if you play me a song." I crossed my arms.

"Deal." He said.

Placing my hands on his shoulders I slid from under him and turned so he couldn't see my face.

I blushed again when I felt his eyes trained on me.

Odd's P.O.V.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Odd?"

"How about we go to the pool and you can meet my friends?"

"Sure that's great."

I nodded my head quickly.

"Okay well you go get changed and I'll meet you there."

"Alright."

She walked in the opposite direction while I walked upstairs..

I pulled out my phone and texted the others to meet me at the pool.

Aelita's P.O.V.

"Hey Jeremy, Odd just texted me for us to go meet him at the pool to meet his new girlfriend."

"You want to go?"

"Yeah I want to go. Don't you?"

"No. Not really." He shrugged.

"And why exactly not?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"The pool just seems uneventful."

"Well you need to get out more. It'll be fun. Go get changed and I'll meet you at the pool." I commanded before leaving the table to go get changed.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I smiled as me and Yumi were sitting around watching T.V. Since I had done the song and she the dance.

"You're a great dancer you know that?" I complimented.

"Thanks Ulrich." She blushed some more.

I looked around when I heard my phone vibrating.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I said taking the phone out of her hand.

I quickly read through the text.

"You want to go to the pool Yumi? Odd wants us to meet him down there to meet Sam."

"Okay that will be fun." She nodded.

"So I'll meet you downstairs?" I asked.

"Yep." She said as I walked her to the door.

I smiled when she stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for hanging with me today Ulrich." She whispered in my ear.

As she was leaning back down, I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Well the day isn't over yet." I whispered back.

As we both blushed, she gave me a quick hug before turning to walk down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Odd's P.O.V.

"Hey Ulrich this is Sam. Sam this is Ulrich."

"Hey."

"Hey." Sam replied.

As me and Sam sat on the lawn chairs. Ulrich sat with his feet dangling in the water watching the door.

"Ulrich's watching the door waiting for Yumi." I whispered to Sam.

"Aw. Young love." She responded.

I just nodded as I saw Yumi and Aelita walk into the room. I looked up and saw that Ulrich had his eyes glued to Yumi.

"I'm assuming by the way Ulrich' s eyes are locked that the black haired one is Yumi." Sam commented.

"You guessed right." I responded.

"Hey you two. Aelita and Yumi this Sam. Sam this Yumi and Aelita, they're sisters."

"Hi." Aelita and Yumi said in unison.

"Hey." Sam responded.

Aelita joined me and Sam on the lawn chairs while Yumi sat next to Ulrich.

"Is Jeremy coming?" I asked Aelita.

"Yeah he'll be here soon. If he has a slight attitude it's because of the fact that I'm making him come, so ignore it."

We nodded, as Aelita pushed her sunglasses back on.

Jeremy came down a few minutes later.

"Hello." Jeremy said.

"Hey." Sam said.

Jeremy immediately went to go sit down in a corner.

"He's not very social is he?" Sam asked quietly.

"Sometimes."

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I smiled when Yumi came over and sat beside me. I knew I was staring because she looked absolutely amazing in that two piece.

"Hi Ulrich." She said twirling a lock of hair around her finger with a blush evident on her face.

"Hey Yumi." I said automatically still staring at her.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"Huh.. Why do you ask?"

"Because every time you're nervous you play with your hair. And you've been twirling that same piece ever since you've came down."

She blushed a deep red, that make her look... adorable.

"A little." She admitted, still looking down.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and lightly pulled her to me.

"Don't be because you look absolutely amazing in that two piece." I comforted, speaking my mind.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course." I confirmed blushing a little.

"Well thanks then."

"Anytime." I said letting go of her.

I then found myself underwater. As I came back to the surface I saw Yumi laughing on the edge where I was just sitting. I then quietly went to where she was and pulled her by her waist into the water.

When she came back up, she playfully glared at me.

"Oh it is on Stern."

"Oh is it Ishiyama?"

She laughed before wrapping her arms around my shoulders dunking me.

Aelita's P.O.V.

I smirked at Yumi and Ulrich. They were destined to be together. It was fate for crying out loud. It wouldn't be long before they were together. Even though I knew Yumi was guarded when it comes to guys, Ulrich was easily tearing down her defense though. I smiled when I heard Yumi's laughter all the way over here. They were so cute. Even when they were checking each other out. They're cute separately, but they're even cuter together.

"Jeremy get up." I yelled at the sulking genius.

He glared at me before walking over to me.

"Sit." I commanded as I moved over for him to sit down.

He obliged but still pouted.

"Oh stop your silent whining. Enjoy life Jeremy. Have fun. Because you don't know when its going to be your last." I shook my head and leaned back to finish my tanning.

"I'm sorry Aelita."

"Loosen up Jeremy." I said still not looking at him.

I then felt him take me in his arms.

"Jeremy." I squealed.

Before I could say anything more he threw him into the water.

"Oh Jeremy get your butt into this water because this means war now."

He just smiled before jumping in too.

Odd's P.O.V.

Smiling I kissed Sam once more. I stopped and blushed when I saw Yumi and Ulrich on the edge laughing at us. We I glared at them they turned away but kept laughing.

"Want to go make fun of them?"

Sam nodded quickly as we went to go ambush our prey. She sat on Yumi's side while I sat on Ulrich's side.

"Hey lovebirds." They both lost the grins and all the color drained from their faces when they realized what was coming.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Sam asked dumbly.

"Umm we actually aren't going out." Yumi mumbled.

"Well you could have fooled me then by the way you two act."

They blushed a whole new shade of red before looking away from each other.

"Why don't you two go back to sucking face?" Ulrich said as he thumped me upside the head.

"That's not the point right now. It's about you two." I said pointing at him and Yumi.

Yumi rolled her eyes and said something under her breath that made her and Ulrich snicker.

"What was that you two?"

"Nothing, nothing." Yumi answered.

I locked eyes with Sam as we silently came up with a plan.

"Oh I get it. It's a couple thing." I nudged Ulrich.

"Okay then. I guess we'll leave you two to it then." San said following my lead.

We laughed at their shocked red faces as we walked back to our lawn chairs. Good times.


	7. Chapter 7

Yumi's P.O.V.

We sat there shocked at the two while we blushed.

"Well that was awkward." Ulrich said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And embarrassing." I added.

He just nodded silently agreeing.

"Soo..." He said.

"Soo..." I mimicked.

I felt my heart leap when he shot me that heartbreaking smile of his.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, let's go get changed and then we can go."

As he got up I motioned for him to help me up. He rolled his eyes but leaned down and helped me up. I slipped a little and almost fell into the water, but Ulrich wrapped his arms around me to keep from falling.

"You okay?" Ulrich asked. Was that concern I saw in his eyes?

"Uh yeah." I nodded blushing. He gently let me go and we started walking towards the staircase.

"I'll go get changed and come to your dorm okay?"

I nodded before wrapping my arms around him before running up the stairs.

As I walked into my room I quickly took and a shower and stood in my towel trying to decide what to wear.

"Well, well, well. We are you going?" Aelita asked slamming the door behind her.

"Just to go get something to eat... With Ulrich." I said the last part quietly.

"Of course you are." Aelita laughed.

She then started going through my clothes.

"If you're going on a date then you're going to need my help."

"It's not a date Aelita. We're just going to get something to eat is all."

"Talk that stuff to someone who doesn't know, Yumi."

"Here put theses on." Aelita shoved the things into my arms before heading to the bathroom.

"Thanks." I called out.

"Anytime."

I think quickly got dresses and sat down and tried to wait patiently for Ulrich.

Lucky for me I only had five minutes to wait before there was a knock on the door.

"Hey. You ready?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea." I smiled and blushed as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

He kept my hand in his as we walked the way to the cafeteria.

When we got in the line I felt disappointed that he had to let go of my hand. We sat down in silence for a while.

"So we're going get Sam and Odd back tomorrow right?" Ulrich asked breaking the silence.

"Of course we are." I smirked.

"How though?"

"Simple. We beat them at their own game. They embarrassed us so we embarrass them back twice as bad."

"You're a genius."

"I know. I know. Now can you watch my stuff while I go to the bathroom?"

He nodded looking amused.

I got up and walked quickly to the bathroom.

I came out and I sat back down and we finished eating before walking outside.

"So I wanted to ask something?" Ulrich started.

"What is it?"

I turned towards Ulrich and gave him my full attention. Then Ulrich placed on hand on my waist and used the other one to push the hair out of my face, before crashing his lips against mine.

I stood shocked for a moment before placing my hands around his neck. I thought when he kissed my cheek that was amazing. I thought when we hugged that was wonderful. But this kiss... Its wow. Perfect is the only word to describe it.

As his tongue gently caressed my mouth I thought I was going to melt on the spot.

I groaned a little when he pulled back, but smiled when he pressed forehead against mine.

"Will you be my girlfriend Yumi Ishiyama?"

I searched his eyes for any lies or doubts before nodding my head and breaking into a smile.

"Just don't ever hurt me Ulrich."

Ulrich lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes, "Never." He shook his head before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on we better get going." He said as he grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. I smiled up at him before leading the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Yumi's P.O.V.

I smiled as Ulrich and I continued hand and hand towards my building.

I frowned when I got outside my dorm door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course." He trailed his fingers through me hair.

He gave me on last kiss on the cheek before walking to his own dorm.

"So how was your non date?" Aelita asked.

"Umm it went well."

"What did he do? Because you're smiling like an idiot."

"He kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend."

"No way." Aelita exclaimed.

"He did." I confirmed.

I stopped talking when I felt my phone vibrate.

I glanced at the text that read:

Hey girlfriend. Just wanted to say goodnight Yumes.

"What does it say?" Aelita screamed before snatching the phone out of my hand.

"Aww that is so sweet. He calls you Yumes?"

"I guess so." I said snatching my phone back. I smiled to myself as I typed my reply:

Goodnight to you too boyfriend.

I placed my phone on the night stand and sat on my bed.

"Tomorrow is our last free day before classes start." Aelita murmured.

"I know. And I'm tired." I said as I sprawled out on my bed.

"You just want to go to sleep so you can see Ulrich quicker in the morning."

"Just shut up Aelita."


	9. Chapter 9

Odd's P.O.V.

I chuckled quietly to myself waiting for Ulrich to come in. And he claims him and Yumi don't like each other.

"Hey Odd." Ulrich greeted happily.

"Ulrich where were you?" I asked mocking myself from the first night.

"With my girlfriend." He shrugged.

"Don't beat around the bush. I know you were with Yumi-" I cut myself off when I realized what he said. His "girlfriend".

"Close your mouth Odd you might attract flies." Ulrich joked.

"That's not the issue at the moment Ulrich. You were with Yumi all day right?"

"Yes."

"And you said you were with your girlfriend right?"

"Yes Odd." He sighed,

"You and Yumi go out now?" I yelled.

"Yeah." Ulrich said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"When did this happen?"

"Umm after we left the pool."

"Ha Ha." I saw this coming." I laughed.

"Okay Odd."

"I did. You two had chemistry from the start." I said laughing on the floor.

"Wait until I tell Sam." I said looking up and noticing Ulrich was gone.

"Ulrich?" I called.

Sam's P.O.V.

I slapped my hand over my mouth to cover the giggles when I read the text.

"I can't believe they go together now." I whispered to myself careful of my roommate.

Quietly I slipped on my house shoes and ran down the hall to Yumi and Aelita's dorm.

"You two go out?" I yelled bursting into the room.

"Who two?" Yumi asked walking out of the bathroom.

"You and Ulrich!"

"They go together." Aelita said.

Aelita and I started shrieking across the room.

"Wait. Where's Yumi?" I asked.

"Yumi?" Aelita called as we looked around the room and there was no sign of Yumi.

Yumi's P.O.V.

Laughing I slipped down away the stairs.

"Hey." Ulrich's husky voice filled air as we walked to the park.

"Hey." I replied sitting on the picnic table, motioning for him to join me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get away from the shrieking girls. What about you?"

"I wanted to get away from Odd." He shrugged.

We sat in silence as we stared at the stars in the night sky.

"You miss Tokyo?" Ulrich asked suddenly.

"A little. I miss my family more though."

"You're homesick?" He asked pulling me close.

"Eh just a tad. It's a lot better now that I have you though." I said blushing and grabbing onto his shirt.

"You're sweet. But you know I do make things better though." He said joking.

"You're so cocky." I said pushing him away playfully

"Only for you." He said wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

We sat watching the stars a little more before deciding it was time to go back upstairs.

"Goodnight Ulrich."

"Goodnight Yumi."

I started to walk into my room but stopped when Ulrich tugged me by the hand and gave me a kiss.

I sighed as he lightly pushed me up against the door.

"I don't hear anything." Someone whispered.

Ulrich and I pulled apart as we tried to listen for the voice again.

"Maybe they're smooching." That was definitely Odd.

"They're going to hear us." Sam said.

I turned and forcefully opened the door knocking three teenagers to the floor.

"Umm we were-" They all stuttered.

"Why are you in the girl's dorm Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Well that's a funny thing... Well would you look at the time? I'll see you guys tomorrow." Odd said before running out of the room.

"Yeah I'd better be leaving too." Sam said.

"I have to use the bathroom." Aelita squeaked.

I shook my head and turned towards Ulrich.

"Those people." I muttered,

Ulrich chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Later Yumi."

"Night Ulrich."

"You know he's making you soft." Aelita said standing in the doorway,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. If Ulrich hadn't been here you would have tore our heads off."

"Whatever Aelita."


	10. Chapter 10

Yumi's P.O.V.

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

"Rise and shine Yumi." Aelita said cheerfully.

"Go away." I grumbled turning back over.

"Come on Yumi get up. It's the first day."

"Bleh."

"Look you just got a text. Ulrich wants to know if you're going to breakfast."

I jumped up snatching my phone. I looked over the text myself before replying a quick yeah.

"Why are you dressed so early? It's only 6:20."

"Yeah but I'm an early bird you know. I've been up since 5:00."

"Oh." I said thoughtfully before walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later Aelita and I were walking downstairs towards the cafeteria.

"I have to go to the office and pick up some last minutes forms." Aelita said.

"Okay."

As Aelita walked the opposite way I saw William heading towards me.

"Hi Yumi."

"Hi William." I sighed. Have I ever mentioned how annoying he can be?

"Where are you going?"

"On my way to breakfast." I shrugged.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Sorry I'm having breakfast with Ulrich."

"Ulrich who?" He asked.

"Ulrich her boyfriend." The familiar voice said before two hands wrapped possessively around my waist.

"Oh I see." William said before turning on his heel.

"Ulrich I appreciate what you did but I could have handled that." I said.

"I know." He said smugly.

"Then why did you do that then?" I frowned turning to look at him.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you. Or the fact that he was flirting with you."

"So you were jealous then?" I smirked raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not." He said blushing.

"Yes you were." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

**(So anyway thanks to Ulrichs1fan for helping me with this story. Especially for this part down here. And hapy belated birthday to her also. By the way review and tell us what you think.)**

"Maybe just a little." He said with a tiny smile of defeat, because he knew he wouldn't fool me.

I lightly chuckled at him as I said, "Well you shouldn't be. Because I want you, and no one else." Then I gave him a quick peck on the lips. I took his hand in mine, and we walked to the cafeteria with smiles on our faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Yumi's P.O.V.

I gripped Ulrich's hand tighter when I saw a prissy cheerleader staring him down.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked noticing that I was tense.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head as we walked into the line.

"Hi. My name is Sissy Delmas. I'm the principal's daughter and head cheerleader." She said mostly to Ulrich.

"Hi, I'm Yumi Ishiyama and this is my boyfriend Ulrich Stern." I introduced putting extra emphasis on boyfriend.

"Hey." Ulrich said breezily.

"Well that's nice. Just let me know if you need anything." She said flipping her, once again directed at Ulrich.

"We will." I huffed pulling him along in the line.

"What was that?" Ulrich said laughing as soon as we were out of earshot.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied.

"You do. You look like you wanted to rip her head off."

"Whatever." I said moving up some.

"Were you jealous?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." I said crossing my arms trying to fight down the blush. Didn't we just have this conversation, but the other way around?

"Yeah you were." Ulrich said as his hands found my waist again.

"I am not. She was just being annoying."

"Its okay if you were jealous. Because I only want you." Ulrich laughed in my ear.

I turned around and punched him in the shoulder and grabbed my tray going to sit down.

"Hey." I grumbled to the others.

"Hey." Ulrich greeted.

Everyone else gave a quick greeting before turning back to each other.

"Move." I hissed lowly as Ulrich's hand rested on my leg.

"You're mad?" Ulrich asked ignoring my command.

"I wasn't jealous." I said as I snatched my leg back.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Mmm." Ulrich made a thoughtful sound before crashing his lips against mine.

And for the life of me I couldn't make myself pull back.

"You were jealous, me and you both know that."

"Maybe a little." I said sighed ending the war.

"Mmm." Ulrich made the thoughtful sound again before pecking my lips once more.

"Eww could you two save all that for when we're not around?" Odd said covering his eyes.

Ulrich and I just pulled apart blushing.

"Shut up Odd." Ulrich said before placing his hand on my leg again. This time there was no resistance on my part.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: No I don't own Code Lyoko or I wouldn't be up at 10:30 at night posting this. Thanks again to **Ulrichs1fan** for helping me with this chapter and basically every other chapter. She's a good friend when she **wants** to be. Nor do I own Big Time Rush's song "Nothing Even Matters". And thanks to everyone who reviewed. Really.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

As breakfast was uneventful we all got up to go our classes.

"I have math first." I announced.

"I do too." Odd grinned.

"Ulrich and I have science first." Jeremy said.

"Me and Sam have English first. After we get done with core classes we have lunch then basically electives." Yumi explained.

I smiled when I saw Ulrich wrap his arm around Yumi. I love how he makes her happy. I motioned for Sam to make Odd walk faster so we could give them a little privacy before class started.

"So are you nervous Sam?" I said starting conversation.

"No way. This is going to be fun. I love art. Are you?" I really believe this is Odd's twin.

"Just a little. I've only done a couple of auditions and private lessons."

"Don't sweat it Aelita. You have to be good if they invite you to come. If you're passionate about dance then nothing can stand in your way."

"Okay Sam. Thanks."

"Anytime." She said before running after Odd down the hallway.

"What about you Jeremy? We all know you didn't want to come here willingly."

"Eh. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'll just see how classes go."

"That's good then." I smiled.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

"Are you excited?" Ulrich asked me.

"Excited?" I echoed.

"Yeah excited because big bad Yumi doesn't get nervous." He joked.

"Maybe a little." I said playfully pushing him. "What about you?"

"I'm very excited. Because I hated public school." Ulrich answered.

"Me too." I agreed.

Sighing, we came up to my class.

"See you later." I said not really ready to leave him.

"Okay. Have fun." He winked, before giving me a quick kiss.

"Love you." I breathed, before covering my mouth when I realized what I had just said.

"Wait -" I tried to take it back when Ulrich covered my mouth with his.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Smiling widely I hugged him quickly before entering my first class.

Watch out world here comes Yumi Ishiyama.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

Whistling I walked down the hall with Odd and Jeremy since morning classes were done. Thank God after lunch I get to go to art class.

I got in line and piled my tray up to the top.

"What?" I said motioning to Jeremy and Ulrich's stares.

"I thought you ate a lot before..." Jeremy started.

"But that's just ridiculous." Ulrich finished.

"What? I am a growing boy. Class just make it that much worse." I shrugged.

"How does he stay so scrawny?" Jeremy whispered to Ulrich.

"Hey I heard that. I am not scrawny. I'm svelte." I defended.

"Whatever you say Odd." Ulrich snickered.

"Oh you just shut up Lover boy." I demanded before stomping over to our table.

"What did you guys do now? Talk about the way he eats again?" Sam asked.

Ulrich and Jeremy nodded as they slipped into their seats.

"Aww poor baby. You guys stop picking on him." Sam cooed which caused me to blush, Jeremy and Ulrich to laugh louder, and Aelita and Yumi to join in.

"Now who's the Lover boy?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm glad you guys think this is funny." I said sarcastically before starting to eat my food.

"We're sorry Odd. We'll stop now." Aelita said.

"Yeah we will." Yumi said calming herself down as Jeremy and Ulrich continued until they were elbowed in the ribs.

"We're done." Ulrich once he got his breath.

"Yep." Jeremy agreed.

"Finally." I grumbled.

"So how was everyone's morning classes?" Aelita asked cheerfully.

Then came a chorus of fines, boring, and glad it's over.

"Well mine were fabulous. I really can't wait for my dance classes though."

We all just nodded and continued eating our lunch.

"So how about later on tonight we go out for pizza?" I said.

Everybody just nodded and said sure.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

I smiled as lunch was over and Aelita and I walked to our dance classes.

We walked into the room and I paled as I saw Sissy in the center.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Aelita asked me.

"That girl Sissy. She's head cheerleader, principal's daughter. She was flirting with Ulrich this morning."

"No way. What did Ulrich do?"

"Ulrich didn't do anything. What pisses me off the most I was standing right there."

"Wow. She seems like an airhead."

"She is." I agreed.

We went to the back room and started doing our stretches.

"Why hello Yumi." I groaned when Sissy walked over.

"Hi Sissy." I forced a smile.

"Who is this?" She said motioning to Aelita.

"I'm her sister Aelita."

Our conversation was interrupted when the teacher paired us up.

"Yumi and Sissy. Aelita and Emily." I groaned at the fact that I was paired with Sissy and Aelita wasn't going to be around.

Aelita gave me a reassuring smile before walking to the front of the room.

"So how's Ulrich?"

"He's good Sissy." I snapped.

"So why does he go out with you?"

"What do you mean why does he go out with me?"

"I mean you're ugly, I don't believe you can dance, and he could do so much better." She said with a flip of hair.

"He loves me." I responded.

"Did you say it first?"

"Yeah but what difference does it make?"

"It means that he said it out of pity so you wouldn't feel bad for liking someone out of your league."

"Just shut up Sissy. Because you don't know jack about me or Ulrich." I yelled before turning around as the tears filled my eyes, not giving her the satisfaction of seeing me upset.

"Okay class do the mirror exercise." The teacher announced.

I sighed composing myself before turning around to face Sissy's evil face.

"Let's get this over with." I announced.

She just smirked as she threw insults every chance she got.

As soon as the class was over I snatched my gym bag and practically ran out the room to my next class.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked as she met me in the room.

"Nothing Sissy just got on my nerves is all."

Aelita just nodded as we took our seats.

The rest of the classes went in a blur and I all could think about is what Sissy said. Could Ulrich seriously not love me?

Aelita and I walked in silence into the dorms hallway.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I stretched as I walked out of the my last class of the day and walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm to see Yumi.

I knocked on the girl's dorm door.

I smiled when I saw Yumi answer the door.

"Hey." I said brightly happy to see her.

"Hi." She said in a depressed tone turning to sit on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Nothing everything's fine."

"Are you mad at me?" I tried again. I thought about today and she was fine this morning.

"No." She said slowly.

"Please tell me." I whispered as I sat on the bed next to her.

She pulled her knees up to her chest before giving me a sad look.

"You remember Sissy right?" She asked.

"The preppy girl from this morning?" I asked.

"That one. She said some stuff in class today that made me think about some stuff." She whispered.

"What did she say?" I demanded lifting her chin up so I could see her eyes.

She swallowed slowly before saying, "She said I was ugly, she doesn't believe I can dance, and that you could do so much better. And then I said you loved me and she said you only said it out of pity."

"Yumi..." I called her name before giving her a kiss. Not just any kiss either I was careful to put everything I ever felt for her in that kiss.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You shouldn't listen to her. Because for one thing you're not ugly you're beautiful. The most beautiful at that and she can't even compete. As far as dancing goes you're the best dancer I've seen."

"Really?" She asked as she struggled to hold the tears in.

"Of course. And Yumi you have to know that I love you with everything I am. You're my world. I love you to death. She knows nothing about us." I finished as I carefully wiped away the stray tears.

"I love you too Ulrich." She smiled as she gave me a hug.

"Don't let some stupid cheerleader make you doubt my love for you."

"I won't." She shaking her head.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

I hoped Ulrich was with Yumi because right about now he was the only one that could make her feel better.

"Hey." I greeted as the others came down.

"Hey Aelita. Where's the lovebirds?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh they're somewhere around here. Let's just go to the pizza place they'll meet us there." I said.

"Okay." Everyone agreed as we started walking.

I pulled Sam back so I could talk to her in private.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"So I'm hoping Yumi and Ulrich are together because this airhead cheerleader said something that upset Yumi."

"No way."

"Yep. So I think that's why they're not here."

"Good thing then. That cheerleader better hope I don't see her, because we ought to jump her." She said, her dark skin turning red from anger.

"Ditto." I muttered.

**Yumi's P.O.V**.

I laid down on the bed with Ulrich's arms around me.

"So we were supposed to meet the others like fifteen minutes ago. So I'm thinking we go get the pizza then we go to my room and you can help me on a song I need to compose and write for class."

"But Ulrich I don't know the first thing about music. I'm a dancer remember?"

"How could I forget you're a dancer? You're just there for inspiration and for your opinion." He stated.

"Inspiration?" I questioned.

"How much more inspiration could I get than from my girlfriend?"

"Aww." I said blushing.

"And it's also has to be a song about love." He said with a small blush of his own.

"Oh that's why." I smirked as I got up and grabbed my jacket.

"Let's go Love." I motioned.

He smiled before jumping and wrapping his arms around my waist.

We walked downstairs quietly until we saw Sissy and I felt my heart drop.

"Ulrich what are you doing?" I hissed as he dragged me along to Sissy.

"You'll see." He said.

"Why hi Ulrich...and Yumi." Sissy said all preppy.

"We need to talk." Ulrich said quickly to her.

"Oh what about?" She asked innocently.

"About what you said to Yumi earlier." He said. And I smirked when her face fell.

"You were wrong to say those things to her. Especially because they weren't true. Yumi's a beautiful dancer and I love her. So you just need to leave her alone." He said as he pulled me tighter to him.

Oh Ulrich I just love him.

"Well." Sissy said placing her hand on her hips.

"Well you need to apologize to her." Ulrich demanded.

"I'm sorry." Sissy complied smacking her lips.

"And you can just stop flirting with me because I don't like you."

"But Ulrich-" She tried.

"No, you better not be mean to my girlfriend anymore either." He said lowly.

She just stomped her foot and walked around the corner.

I turned towards Ulrich and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thanks for that. You know sticking up for me and everything." I said shyly.

"Eh. It was nothing." He shrugged grinning.

I leaned on my toes and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too by the way." I said.

He smiled broadly at that.

"Now come on we're really late now." I said grabbing his hand.

We walked the rest of the way to the Pizza Hut to find our friends not there.

"I guess they left. Oh well you just want to take it upstairs then?"

"That's fine. Will you buy me some Skittles?" I asked him.

"Skittles?"

"Please?" I asked.

"Okay." He said giving in.

I sat in a booth while Ulrich went and order the pizza. He came back five minutes later with a King size bag of Skittles.

"Here." He said passing me the bag.

"Thank you." I said taking the candy.

He just nodded as he sat next to me. The waiter dropped off our pizza and we walked back upstairs.

As we walked in Ulrich placed the pizza on his bed before throwing his self on it next.

"What are you giggling at?" Ulrich asked .

"You." I answered before climbing into his arms.

He ran his fingers through his hair before sitting up with me on his lap.

"Come we need to eat so I work on this song before Odd gets back."

"Okay. When is the song due anyway?" I asked.

"Day after tomorrow." He said as he pulled a piece of pizza out of the box.

I took out my piece and we sat and watched T.V. for a little while.

"Okay time to start." Ulrich said reaching around me to get some paper and a pen.

"You won't me to move?" I asked.

Ulrich just shook his head no, writing his name and the word love at the top.

I leaned in closer to hear Ulrich humming under his breath and drawing a couple of notes on his paper.

Then I felt my face heat up as he stopped suddenly and stared at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing." He answered before continuing to write some more notes down.

I noticed that when Ulrich was writing a song he didn't talk a lot.

We sat there for about thirty minutes in silence except for Ulrich humming.

"I'm done." Ulrich announced.

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

"Well the rough draft anyway." He said as he gently placed me on the bed and grabbed his violin.

My eyes trailed him as he unpacked and warmed up.

He played the song on the paper beautifully and it was amazing that I sat right here as he wrote it.

"So?" He asked breaking me out of the trance.

"It was beautiful Ulrich." I said.

"Thanks." He said blushing a little.

I gave him a smile before spreading out on his bed as he put his violin away.

Once he got finished he climbed onto bed with me.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Eight-thirty." He yawned.

"I better get going we have school tomorrow too."

"Okay, okay." He said before pulling me down for one last kiss.

"Thanks for helping me with the song." He said sweetly.

"I didn't do anything though." I argued.

"You were my inspiration, my dear." He said with a fake British accent which made me laugh.

"Good night Ulrich." I said softly.

"Night Yumi." He smiled before I slipped out the door and into my own dorm.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I groaned and got up to answer the knocking door before it woke Odd. What could anyone want at 2 A.M.?

"Yumi?" I asked opening the door.

"Ulrich." She whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"It hasn't been a good night and I had a nightmare, so I was wondering if I could stay with you." She said staring at the floor, twirling a lock of hair.

And at that moment in time it didn't matter that Odd was on the other side of the room. Or the fact that we had school tomorrow and that we could get in trouble later. All that matters is the girl in front of me and the fact that she needed me.

"Sure." I whispered comfortingly pulling her into my arms.

"Thank you." She said into my chest.

I just nodded as I led her into the room and to my bed.

We laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling. It was so silent that you couldn't even hear Odd's snoring.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No." She said shaking her head and burying her self closer to me.

"That's fine." I said.

"Ulrich?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing me a song?" She asked softly.

Yumi was more vulnerable then I've ever seen her and that scares me by itself. So right about now I would agree to anything to make her happy.

"You want me to sing you to sleep?" I asked clarifying.

"That would make me feel better." She said still twirling the lock of hair.

"Okay. Anything for you." I whispered back.

I took a deep breath before starting the song,

_'Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, whoa_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those_

_Who try to shut us down, they don't really know_

_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes_

_When we're together, baby, anything goes_

_'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no_

_This wall we built together_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over_

_We'll be here forever_

_Getting closer and closer, baby_

_'Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze_

_They disappear and it's just you and me_

_Anything you want to do, anything that you please, oh, woah, no_

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past_

_I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last_

_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast, woah, oh, woah_

_This wall we built together_

_There ain't no way of knocking it over_

_We'll be here forever_

_That I told you, that I told you, baby_

_'Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, eh_

_And nothing even matters_

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_Nothing even matters, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah_

_We don't even need to fight_

_Everything will be alright, oh, yeah_

_Nothing even matters but you and I_

_'Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters_

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

_'Cause the world stops_

_When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, nothing even matters_

_And nothing even matters, baby_

_They can all talk_

_Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah_

_And nothing even matters, woah_

_And nothing even matters_

Yumi gave me a smile before closing her eyes.

"Thank you Ulrich."

I just gave her a quick kiss before closing my eyes myself.

Later that morning.

I awoke to giggles. As much as I wanted to find out who's they were, sleep was too alluring and so was the warm body next to mine.

There it was again. Without opening my eyes I pulled Yumi closer, burying my face into her hair trying to block out the rest of the world.

"They're are so cute." I'm pretty sure that was Aelita.

"I know." Sam too.

Click sounds filled the room.

Growling I opened my eyes to see Odd and Jeremy burst out laughing on the floor and Aelita and Sam squealing with cameras in their hands.

"What are you guys doing?" I yelled silencing the room.

"It was Odd's idea." Jeremy and Sam told.

"Oh Ulrich you two are soo cute." Aelita said in her high pitched voice.

"Well I don't care how cute you think we are or who's idea it is but you guys have two seconds to get out. And leave the cameras." I commanded lowly.

I watched as they all ran out the room throwing the cameras to the floor.

I looked down beside me when I heard giggles.

"You're so mean."

"They are annoying when they want to be." I smirked defending myself.

"I know." She responded locking eyes with me.

I gave her a playful smile before giving her a soft kiss.

"So does my hair smell good?" She asked with a blush evident on her face.

I sat confused before remembering earlier when I buried my face in her hair.

"Very. Like Cherry Blossoms."

She leaned up and gave me another kiss before she untangled herself from my arms.

"I should go. We do have class today." She said briefly.

"I guess." I pouted manly.

"I'll see you in a little while." She waved as I watched her walk out the room. That girl has got me so whipped.


End file.
